bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Shū Kannogi
Shū Kannogi (菅ノ木 愁, Kannogi Shū) is Rurichiyo Kasumiōji's fiancé during theKasumiōji Conspiracy. AppearanceEdit Shū has the appearance of a young boy with brown hair, worn in a messy fashion, and grey eyes. Initially wearing an oversized white kimono with a blue vest over it,1 Shū later wears a blue kimono and beige trousers during his wedding ceremony to Rurichiyo.2 PersonalityEdit Shū cares deeply for Rurichiyo, and tries to protect her anyway he can. He is often bored, but is still not as adventurous as Rurichiyo.2 In fact, he has never set foot out of the manor except in his ported chair. He feels safe by Ichigo and Rukia's side. He has a genuine love for Rurichiyo, which is unusual for an arranged marriage.3 PlotEdit The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Shū is first seen in the Seireitei, worrying about Rurichiyo's whereabouts and seemingly bored. A servant arrives and tells him to see Gyōkaku Kumoi, which leads him to a room filled with all the Kasumiōji Clan members. Kumoi proposes that while Rurichiyo is away, that Shū should fill the seat. The clan members are wary of this plan, so Kumoi kills all those that oppose him. The next day, with several of them gone, the others approve of the idea. Shū appears uneasy with the appointment but does not speak up.1 Despite being made temporary head of the clan, Shū continues to wait impatiently for Rurichiyo's return while allowing Kumoi to take care of the clan's matters.4 During his stay at the complex, Shū gets lost wandering the halls but is soon found by Kumoi who ensures that he is escorted by guards and not to be left alone.5 When Rurichiyo finally shows up to the Kasumiōji Clan's manor, he is ecstatic because he claimed life was so boring without her. 2 When his wedding with Rurichiyo is interrupted by Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, he discovers that the Rurichiyo at the wedding is a fake. 2 Upon hearing this news, he tells Ichigo he wants to help Rurichiyo in any way he can. With the manor surrounded by the Second Division, he offers to help Ichigo and Rukia escape by putting up an act to "take him hostage"6. They successfully get out of the manor without anybody trailing them. After that, he mainly traveled on Ichigo's back. When he witnessed Ichigo fighting with the Third Division's newly appointed Captain, Shūsuke Amagai, he intervened by placing himself in between to stop them and begged Amagai to listen, which ultimately helped them. 7 When Kumoi was betrayed, he led his assassins, all armed with Bakkōtō, in a fight against Ichigo, Rukia, and himself. Shū and Rukia confront Kumoi, who holds Rurichiyo hostage, and Kumoi explains his motives to gain more power. Afterwards, Amagai appears and kills Kumoi. He then takes Rurichiyo and teleports to Yamamoto. 3 Ichigo follows 8 and uses his Hollow abilities to defeat Amagai. Shū and Rurichiyo then thank Ichigo and return to the Kasumiōji. 9 Rurichiyo proposes holding a kemari match to boost relations with the commoners and Shū helps her as they try to organize it. However, Rurichiyo and Kenryū have an argument about whether or not to hold the match and Rurichiyo runs away.10 Shū is left to deal with the paperwork, leading him to read all the letters from the commoners, explaining their delight for the idea. He uses the private Senkaimon to travel to the Human World to inform Kenryū about the idea, as well as to bring them home. Kenryū realizes he was at fault and tells them he will allow it. Together, they return to Seireitei.11